Combates y sorpresas
by VikaDan
Summary: en mis días de locura... he aquí esta historia ¡veanla prfavor! en especial Luigiparck y Angelzk Ok


Combate y Sorpresas

Un buen día estaba Luigiparck, Angelzk y Vika en las maquinitas, como siempre, ese trío no tiene nada que hacer, y como de costumbre, Luigiparck y Angelzk, jugaban KOF y ¿Vika? Pues por más intentos que hacía no les ganaba a ninguno de los dos, así que se resignó y se puso a bailar en la Pump it up, ahí estaba cuando de repente, el intercomunicador sonó, era una llamada de Ralf.

Ralf- Vika ¿Dónde estan?

Vika- en las maquinitas ¿Dónde quieres que estemos?

Ralf- bueno, dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo y vengan rápido a la base, los necesitamos para una misión urgente

Vika- déjame adivinar… ¿se van de vacaciones de nuevo?

Ralf- ¿cómo lo supiste?

Vika- tengo un sexto sentido llamado "intuición"

Ralf- bueno, pues los necesitamos, así que jálate al par que anda jugando Kof y que como siempre, Luigiparck le esta rompiendo la… cara a Angelzk

Vika- OK (deja de hablar con Jones y se vuelve a los chicos) chicos, tenemos…

Luigi- ¡GANE!

Angelzk- no es justo, me trabaste con Ralf

Luigi- eso no era traba, fue combo

Vika- hablando de Ralf, acaba de hablar conmigo y me dijo que tenemos…

Angelzk- ¡Revancha!

Luigi- ¡orale pues!

Los chicos estaban a punto de echarle a la maquina pero, Vika les dio un mega grito en las orejas para que la pelaran

Luigi- ¡Ora! ¿Qué te pasa?

Angelzk- sí ¿Por qué nos tratas tan feo? ¿Sigues molesta porque te mate a Iori?

Vika- ¡eso qué! Les estoy tratando de decir que ¡RALF NOS NECESITA PARA OTRA MISIÓN!

Angelzk- típico, se largan de vacaciones y a nosotros nos dejan toda la carga del torneo

Luigi- gajes del ofició, cámara lleguémosle de aquí antes de que me den ganas de jugar otra vez

Los chicos se van y llegan a la base, van caminado por el pasillo y ven a todos los del Ikari listos para vagacionar, menos Leona, la cual estaba enferma y no iba a ir.

Ralf- bien chavos, el sonso de Clark nos volvió a inscribir sabiendo que nos largamos de vaga

Luigi, Angelzk y Vika- ¡ay Clark siempre tú! ¡YA RENUNCIA!

Clark- no fastidien mocosos

Angelzk- de seguro andabas bien entonado y no supiste lo que hiciste

Clark- ¡no es cierto!

Luigi- eso fue lo mismo que hizo mi jefe y mírame, aquí ando

Ralf- Bueno, los dejamos, Vika, Ahí le echas un ojo a Leona ¿sí?

Vika- ¡Estas loco! ¿Y si me quedo tuerta?

Ralf- ¡NO! Que la cuides, acuérdate que anda enferma

Vika- pues explícate, no me salgas con tus tonteras

Ralf- bueno, nos vamos, ahí se ven

Luigi- no olviden traer recuerditos

El Ikari se largó y el New Ikari se fue al torneo a patear traseros, llegaron a la final, lo cual les tocaba darles en la torre al Yagami Team, Luigiparck se surtió a Mature, Angelzk se ajustició a Vice, lo que significaba que ¡a Vika le dejaron a Iori! En ese momento, llega otra chica castaña de ojos cafés y se para junto a Luigiparck y Angelzk.

Luigi- ¡Orale Vika! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No soy Vika

Angelzk- See Luigiparck, Vika esta allá tratando de romperle la… cara a Yagami

-¡Vika, no le des en su linda carita, acuérdate que de eso vive!

Vika- Eso ya lo sé así que ¡no molestes!

Angelzk- por temor a ser ignorante… y tú ¿Quién eres?

Luigi- See, porque eres igualita a Vika

-ella es mi clon

Vika- ¡te oí Inés! ¿Crees que somos Kyo y K'? ¡Sácate! Eres mi hermana mayor

Iori- ¡deja de pelear con tu hermana y pelea conmigo!

Vika- ¡no molestes Yagami! Y tú ¡no me niegues Inés!

Luigi- ¡Orale! Se le puso al brinco a Iori

Angelzk- pensándolo bien, no se parecen mucho, tu tienes el cabello largo y te vistes de blanco, ella tiene el cabello corto y se viste de negro

Luigi- opuestas ¡que loco!

En la pelea, Vika hacía todo lo posible por derrotar a Iori, pero era inútil, ella lo amaba tanto como para herirlo, hasta que Yagami hizo algo que Vika no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia Okaa-san, Iori le arrancó la medalla plateada que Vika siempre usa, asiendo que esta se pusiera muy agresiva y dejo en la lona al pelirrojo.

Inés- ah, Yagami tocó la medalla de mi hermana, eso es peligroso, ni a mi que soy su hermana

Luigi- y ¿por qué?

Inés- porque ese es el único recuerdo que tiene de nuestro padre, ella nunca lo conoció, ese es el primer y último regalo que recibió de nuestro padre

Angelzk- que mal

Vika llega con sus compañeros y su hermana, ella traía en las manos la medalla, se veía triste, Inés trató de consolarla al igual que el par de chicos, ella sólo agachó la mirada y siguió contemplando su medalla.

Vika- tal vez adore a Iori, pero ¡esto no lo perdono! Así que le tuve que dar en su linda carita

Inés- te dije que no ¡baka imotto!

Vika- ¡rompió mi medalla! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que le llevara mariachi o ¿que?

En ese momento, todos voltearon i vieron a Iori atrás de las hermanas Inés y Vika.

Angelzk -¿otra vez tú?

Luigi- ¿qué quieres? Si quieres revancha, ahí arréglate con Vika

Iori se quita el collar que siempre usa, toma la medalla de Vika y la caloca ahí, luego se la da. Los chicos estaban confusos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Vika- y ¿a qué se debe esto?

Iori- Eres la segunda que se me pone al brinco, y eso lo respeto y lamento lo de tu medalla

Inés- ¡que envidia! Iori te dio su collar

Vika pone una sonrisa maliciosa y se burla de su hermana, Inés gruñó y Vika le enseñó la lengua. Después de eso, Vika se volvió hacia Iori para darle las gracias, pero, esta fue sorprendida cuando el pelirrojo la besó, Luigiparck y Angelzk se sorprendieron, Inés casi se infarta, Vika estaba roja, roja, el pelirrojo dejó a los jóvenes y se fue, mientras tanto, Leona, la cual estaba en las gradas, vio todo, y salió del estadio muy molesta porque Vika había besado a Iori. En cambio, la chica castaña se desmalló, mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vika- (ya consiente) ¡Iori me besó!

Inés- ¡Baka imotto!

Vika- ¡Baka onee-chan!


End file.
